The keys 20 in a conventional keyboard, as shown in FIG. 8, comprises a metal base 81, a conductive film 82, a plastic plate 83, an elastic member 84, a frame 85 and a cap 86. Moreover, corresponding coupling part 811 and 861 are arranged on the metal base 81 and the cap 86, respectively. The frame 85 comprises a first rack 851 and a second rack 852 pivotably connected to each other. Two locking part 853 and 854 corresponding to the coupling part 811 and 861 of the metal plate 81 and cap 86 are arranged on the first rack 851 and the second rack 852, respectively, whereby the cap 86 moves upward and downward.
However, the conventional keys 20 lie on the elastic member 84 and have no supporting elements on lateral sides thereof. The keys 20 are wont to shake when being pressed.
Therefore, it is the object of the present to provide a key structure of computer keyboard which does not shake when being pressed.
It's another object of the invention to provide a key for computer keyboard the elastic member thereof will not outleap when the key is opened for repair.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provide a key structure of computer keyboard having a base, a conductive film, an elastic member, a frame, a cap. A plurality of coupling parts are arranged on the cap and the base, wherein the coupling part on along the same side of the cap and the base are composed of three sliding grooves and a fixed groove. The frame has a plurality of pivoting shafts arranged within the sliding grooves and fixed groove such that the frame can be pressed down. Both sides of the elastic member are fixed between the cap and the conductive film such that the elastic member will not outleap. A clamping device is arranged between the cap and the base such that the key will not shake when being pressed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: